Monera Utterfly
Monera Caroline Arch B'utterfly is protagonist of the third season of Growing up pretty. She's a teenage, eccentric, nerdie girl, who was raised by insects, like her younger cousin, Creepie. She filled in for her cousin during her absence, thus making her the show's newest main character. Early Childhood Monera's childhood is explained in her diary that when she was born, her biological parents couldn't afford, at the time, to raise her themselves. They were poor, but instead of leaving her at an orphanage, they wrapped her in a quilted blanket that her mother made from scraps of cloth, her dad wrote a letter and they placed both they're tiny bundle and the note next to the sleepy infant, bidding the baby and each other a fair well. Before going, the man knocked on a door of a beautiful home (despite the fact it looked as though nobody inhabited the places in years) but no one came to answer. The man tried again, but then gave up. He walked away with the wife following behind him, looking back one last time then taking the woman's hand and taking off quickly, like someone was observing their behavior. Five minutes had passed and a bee and spider came out to fetch the newspaper, when they noticed the little bundle lying there. Curious, the bee flew over and saw a human infant wrapped inside, the spider went over as well. The bee flew back into the house and brought his parents out, they decided to take the infant in. They took her in a special room and made her a cradel big enough for her to sleep in until she was able to walk. They raised her as own they're own child, they decided to keep her by feeding, grooming, cleaning, clothing educating and loving her, ect. thus becoming her official adoptive guardians. Her parents are an African Monarch Butterfly named Bella, and a large moth named Manny. Her younger siblings are Benny, a bumble bee and sister, Widow a widow spider, who loved and adored they're older human sister. Her family, mainly her brother named her Monera, which was a playful pun off they're mother's name. When Monera was growing up, she wondered why she didn't grow wings. She couldn't even climb up the wall like the rest of her family, her parents told her she was adopted and said to her she was indeed human. Despite knowing these facts, she genuinly accepted this as a fact of life, so her family trained her to be more prepared for the world she'd soon enter to be with her own kind. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Coming soon! WIP! Personality Monera is a very shy, eccentric, beautiful, young and typical teenager. Very much like her cousin, she loves and knows all kinds of insects, she has a few selective favorites, though she's careful not to offend anyone, especially her friends and family. Relationships Family- Bella is a Monarch butterfly and is Monera's adoptive Mother, she's a large, beautiful creature who, along with her daughter, son and husband, raised they're human daughter. Monera sometimes wears makeup, which was inspired because of her mother's graceful wings. Manny is a large grey Moth and is Monera's adoptive Father, he's a large, grey moth, who with his wife, son and daughter, and the others raised Monera up until her teenhood, he is a loving and protective father and encourages her to be whatever she wants and achieve her goals. Creepie is a human daughter of a group of bugs as well, and the original protagonist in the first series. She's Monera's younger and adoptive cousin. Vinny is a mosquito and he's creepie's father, Carolina's insect husband, Manny's brother and Monera's Uncle. Carolina is a mantis and she's Vinny's wife, Creepie's insect mother and Bella's sister and Monera's Aunt. Benny is a bee and Monera's protective brother and Widow's biological insect brother. He's also Carolina and Vinny's nephew. Manny Bella's son and Creepie's cousin. Widow is a widow spider and Monera's sister and the biological sister to benny, Carolina and Vinny's niece, as well as Bella and Manny's daughter. Pauly and Gnat are Monera's cousins. Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *Growing up Pretty is a spinoff of Growing up Creepie, with Monera being the new host of the show. *Her cousin, the previous and original heroine, made three appearances in Monera's birthday surprise, Beautiful creatures, and Fly, fly. *Her name is a pun and play on the word Monarch, which is an african butterfly, like her mother. *Monera was raised by a white butterfly and a moth, like her cousin, Creepy, who was raised by a mantis and mosiquito. *Her birthday is June 3. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Daughters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bio Category:Royal Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Users of different powers Category:Growing Up Creepie Category:Good Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Neutral Category:Adopted